


Writing on the Wall

by Grace_Kelly



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Kelly/pseuds/Grace_Kelly
Summary: This story tells about the development of the relationship between James Bond and M, whom I made much younger than she was in the film. She wasn't married and has another name (in real life). James Bond will again have to fight a terrorist who dreams of capturing the world. Post Skyfall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t me who invented the characters. This story came to me after reading the TemporaMores Endurance fanfiction. The first chapter has some similiarities with it. This is my first attempt to write a fanfic, so criticism and comments are welcome.)  
> 

  
Consciousness slowly returned to her. The squeaking sound ... beep ... beep ... beep ... cut ears. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the white ceiling, then began to inspect the room.  
A single room, typical hospital walls, painted in a typical hospital colour.  
In the left hand was a dropper, on the right all the same squeaked apparatus.  
In the far corner, near the door, she noticed a chair where sat Bond, who bent over. It was interesting how long he was here, and how long she was unconscious.  
The pictures flashed in her head. Skyfall, she was wounded in leg, Kincaid and she made their way to the old church, while Bond fired back from Silva’s people. Then the house exploded, and then ... then Silva was already in the church, trying to shoot them both. It was great that there was Bond, who still killed him. Further events turned into a continuous fog. She remembered only the pain in her leg, which drowned everything else, herself in Bond's arms and his blue eyes. This was the last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness.  
And now she is here, in the hospital room. She tried to move, but it was difficult to do. She did not feel pain, apparently she was on painkillers. She pushed away the blanket urgently in order to look at her leg. It was applied a bandage on the thigh. She wanted to try to get up, but she did not succeed, there was almost no strength. She tried somehow to pull the blanket back, but it was unbearable for her, it seemed that she was moving not a blanket, but a pile of stones. When she managed to put the blanket back, she gave a tired groan. It was enough for a man at the door to move and wake up.  
A moment later, Bond was already standing by the bed, staring at her worriedly.  
\- M ... finally you regained consciousness, how are you feeling?  
He looked very worried, and very worn out. Not less than a three-day bristle, bruises under his eyes, wrinkled clothes. How long was he here?  
She opened her mouth in order to answer, but her words did not go, her throat was dry. He handed her a glass of water, which stood on the nightstand and gave her a drink through a straw.  
\- Thank you, - she said softly. How long have I been here, and how long have you been here, Bond?  
\- Three days you were unconscious. I'll call a doctor.  
He turned around to leave, but she stopped him.  
\- Bond ... - he turned around - it will wait, stay, -she asked.  
Bond came to the bed again.  
\- Tell me what happened afterwards - she looked into his eyes and knew that he would understand.  
\- You lost consciousness, by this time Mallory arrived with help. They transported you here by helicopter to the medical center MI6. You lost a lot of blood, there was an operation - he paused, as if trying to find the words - in the operating room, your heart stopped twice. Three days without consciousness and now we're talking, said Bond wearily.  
\- And you've been here all this time? I hope you managed to undergo a medical examination, Bond? - the boss took over, even now, lying on a hospital bed, she could not get rid of the habit of command.  
Although looking at him, she already knew the answer, judging by his appearance, he spent all three days in her room. She relented.  
\- How bad is it?  
\- Nothing serious, it could be worse. Maybe a couple of broken ribs, bruises and abrasions.  
She knew that he had been in worse situations, and if he spent three days here, then there were no injuries to life threatening, but it was worth it to be sure.  
Show me, she said insistently.  
\- I beg your pardon? Bond looked a little lost.  
\- I said show me, I do not want to cause the death of my best agent in the future, only because he could not reach the reception desk for three days and ask for a doctor's examination. Take off your shirt.  
He smiled slyly.  
\- M, if you wanted to see me without a shirt, you can just ask me about it."  
\- I will keep it in mind," said M irritably.  
But when he took off his jacket and shirt, the irritation immediately evaporated. The whole right side of the torso was blue and violet, which meant that Bond was right, the rib was broken, and probably not the only one.  
She became sad and hurt. It was her fault. It was one thing when he was injured during a mission, it was his job. But now ... it was her fault, he defended her, risked her life for her, not for the country and the Queen ... but for her.  
M scattered, stretched out her hand and touched the bruised places, apparently without even realizing her actions. Bond shuddered and she, as if waking up, withdrew her hand.  
Awareness suddenly struck her. She had just touched her half-naked agent. It was a mistake, it was unprofessional. She looked up at him and saw that he was watching her intently.  
\- I’m sorry 007 ... - sorry for hurting or for touching, she did not know what she was apologizing for.  
\- It does not hurt - suddenly hesitating, he answered, still looking into her eyes.  
M was uncomfortable with his piercing gaze.  
\- 007, please go to the doctor, let him examine you, said M wearily and closed her eyes.  
She heard as he dressed up and then coming to the door.  
\- 007? She called him as he was already opening the door.  
He turned around and stared at her.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Ma'am ... He nodded and went out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story tells about the development of the relationship between James Bond and M, whom I made much younger than she was in the film. She wasn't married and has another name (in real life). James Bond will again have to fight a terrorist who dreams of capturing the world. Post Skyfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t me who invented the characters. This story came to me after reading the TemporaMores Endurance fanfiction. The first chapter has some similiarities with it. This is my first attempt to write a fanfic, so criticism and comments are welcome.)

A month and a half after discharge from the hospital. All this time she spent in the south of Italy. First in the rehabilitation center, then in a private villa on the island of Como, where Mallory sent her, with several bodyguards. He temporarily performed her duties. No one had to know where she was and that she was recovering from injury, such situation could easily be used by her ill-wishers, who had accumulated a lot for that little time that she worked for British intelligence service.

It was a very long month and a half, she had never sat idle for so long. M really wanted to get back to work as soon as possible. In one morning the decision was made. She dialed a number, at the other end answered after the second beep.

\- Good morning ma'am, Tanner replied, slightly surprised.

\- Good morning, Tanner, tomorrow I return to London.

\- But ma'am, your vacation ends in two weeks, he answered uncertainly.

\- I know when it ends, I decided that it will be tomorrow, I return to work, warn Mallory, in a tone that does not tolerate objections, said M. - Fine, ma'am, I hope you're okay?

\- More than that, thank you, Tanner - she said gently, - I'll see you tomorrow.

\- Bye, M.

She put the phone down. There was another unfinished thing that she wanted to do while she was still away from the bustling city.

She was going to write a letter for Bond. During this time, she often thought about that mission and about Silva, and about what it all led to. There were a lot of what she would have wanted to tell him, but she had hardly decided to do it. The letter was the best variant. Thousands of thoughts were circling in her head, and there was a mere trifle, just to put them on paper.

_"James,_

_I know that it's unprofessional to call you by name, but in this letter let me address you just like that. I had a lot of time to analyze everything that happened. And it's my fault. Silva knew very good all the actions of MI6, and mine in particular._

_This showed me how bad I really know my agents and what they are capable of. They are those mistakes that I have to correct._

_You proved your loyalty to the queen and the country once again, doing your duty. But in this letter, I want to tell you thank you. From me. For saving my life. You did not have to risk your life trying to save me. But you did it. Perhaps you paid too expensive for it._

_I'm sorry that the house of your childhood was destroyed and it's a pity that you had to return to those memories that you do not want to resurrect in your memory._

_I would like to tell thank you once again for everything you have done for me._

_М»_

The letter was written on the stamp paper and sealed in an envelope, on which she wrote only two letters "JB". The next morning the plane landed at Heathrow, the car brought her home, from where she called a taxi to Bond's apartment. She approached the house and asked the driver to wait, went up to the second floor and slipped the envelope under his door and quickly returned to the taxi.

A few hours later she was already sitting in the car, which was taking her to MI6.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story tells about the development of the relationship between James Bond and M, whom I made much younger than she was in the film. She wasn't married and has another name (in real life). James Bond will again have to fight a terrorist who dreams of capturing the world. Post Skyfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story tells about the development of the relationship between James Bond and M, whom I made much younger than she was in the film. She wasn't married and has another name (in real life). James Bond will again have to fight a terrorist who dreams of capturing the world. Post Skyfall.

M was heading to her temporary office, it was decided that the old MI6 building was not subject to restoration, and after some time the organization had to be transferred to a new building.  
Mallory was waiting for her in the study.  
\- M ... good afternoon, glad to see you, how are you feeling?"  
\- Good afternoon, thank you, I'm fine. And how do you feel on the place of the head of MI6? - She smiled.  
\- My office is closer to me than yours, I will give it back to you with pleasure. The Minister was pleased with the news of your return to the service.  
M sat down at her desk, and he took a seat near her.  
\- I'm afraid this joy will not last long, something suggests that the explosion in Spain, about which was written in the newspapers was the business of his hands.  
Mallory smiled.  
\- Let's just say that, I'm glad that I will not be making a report about Bond's last mission.  
M stared at him. She immediately guessed who made it when Italian newspapers wrote about a big explosion in one of the villas of a large Spanish industrialist.  
\- In any case, I get used to it - she smiled at him. \- Well, Mr. Mallory, I still have a lot of work to do. I need Tanner to bring me up to date, all that happened during my absence.  
Mallory understood the hint, and got up.  
\- I am going to the minister to inform him that I am returning to my work. It was nice to see you, M.  
\- I was pleased to see you, too. Good-bye, Mr. Mallory.  
\- Bye, M.  
It was a very long day. Tanner brought reports and information about the missions that were conducted and those that are in the active phase. Bond's mission ended tomorrow, and she was very interested in how much destruction he still has time to make before returning to London.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Bond had to appear with a report in her office at 11 am. The clock showed 11.58 when there was a knock at the door.  
\- Ma'am, may I come in? - Bond's voice was heard.  
\- Enter 007. - She looked up from the folder with papers and looked at Bond, sitting in the chair. He was dressed in the perfect suit from Tom Ford. The perfect look ended on it. On the right cheekbone there was a purple bruise, and his face was in small cuts from the splinters.  
\- I hope you managed to undergo a medical examination before coming here, 007? - she said sternly.  
\- There's no need, ma'am. No serious injuries. - He answered easily.  
\- For the last time, I remember, you said so too, but it all ended with broken ribs.  
She looked into his eyes. He was silent, they both knew what she meant. His blue eyes seemed to burn her through. She wondered if he had read her letter, but his face was impenetrable, so even if he did, he did not show it.  
M lowered her eyes to the folder again.  
\- Well, 007. The results of the mission are amazing, as always.  
\- Thank you. I did everything I could.  
\- I meant the scale of the devastation.  
\- I also say that I did everything possible - he was smiling.  
He was smiling, crushed the third part of Barcelona and still was smiling. She shook her head, looking at him. It was really him. She suddenly realized that she missed even for this. For his unique ability to carry destruction, for whatever task he was sent. She was glad that he was alive and that he was sitting in front of her now, with this annoying smile on his face. Mallory was right ... she was not indifferent to him ... And this thought frightened her, frightened more than Silva, who put the gun to her head, that night, in the church. She tried to drive those thoughts out of her head and remembered Scarlett O'Hara, there will still be time to think about it.  
\- You are as always, Bond - she went on the attack. - Can it be that one of your tasks may end without global destruction? And it would be nice to return all the devices that Q gave you. They were provided for temporary use.  
\- I'm afraid they're out of service, ma'am. - Bond smiled. He began to annoy her, his eternal self-confidence.  
\- Then maybe I should deduct their value from your salary. Underpayment of 20% can significantly improve your understanding of the cost of equipment.  
\- Maybe you still should not get so hot - the smirk disappeared from his face.  
\- Okay 007, you are free, I have yet to report to the minister about your destructions.  
\- Ma'am ...- Bond stood up from his chair and went to the door. When he took the handle, M called him.  
\- 007 ... medical examination ... now - he nodded, but he did not open the door. M looked at him questioningly.  
\- Ma'am, I'm glad you came back. She gave him a small smile and went back to reading the documents.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long day. Only one meeting with the minister cost two working days. Even her long absence did not soften his discontent with another rout during Bond’s mission.

When the car brought her home it was almost ten in the evening. She opened the front door and lit the light in the hallway. She took off her coat and went into the living room and lit the light. 

Was she surprised to see Bond sitting on her couch and drinking her whiskey? No. It was not the first time that he had broken into her apartment like this.

-        Well, since you were sitting here idly, 007, you could make dinner, she said irritably, taking off her jacket.

      - Sorry me, ma'am, I did not think about it- and smiling continued - next time, I will definitely do it.

She just looked up, went to the sofa and fell next to Bond, closing her eyes.

\- A long day? - He asked. Shall I get you a drink?

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

-        Yes, thank you and the wine is in the fridge ... please, she added after a few moments.

He quickly got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Why does she even allow him to behave in this way, breaking into her apartment and behaving like a host? Because it's Bond, this thought appeared in her head.

In the meantime, he returned with a glass of white wine and handed it to M, again sitting down on the sofa.

-        You're tired ... I could give you a massage, he suggested temptingly, smiling cheekily.

     - Beware, Bond, you are entering a dangerous territory. I'm not one of your girlfriends on a mission that will be ready for anything, just looking into your eyes, she said irritably.

-        You touched my feelings, I just tried to be useful, he said in an offended tone.

     - I doubt it ... and in general, what the hell are you doing here? She flared again.

    - I read your letter, he said, looking straight into her eyes. She tensed slightly.

    - Oh ... hmm ... I'm glad that you found it, she said, taking a sip of wine.

    - It's not your fault, you must understand and accept this. It's the fault of a crazy psychopath who tried to kill you and was punished for it. You have to treat it like this and not otherwise. As for the house, I never liked this place, he said sadly. It's time to move on and not look back, M.

\- Perhaps you are right, Bond, I'm sorry, I'm very tired today. I think it's time for you to leave- she got up from the couch, he followed her example.

Bond smiled, looking into her eyes.

\- Thank you, for a pleasant company...

\- Insolence, your middle name, Bond, she retorted.

\- Perhaps, he answered, heading for the door.

\- And, Bond, - he turned to her voice - do not dare to break into my apartment anymore.

He just smiled and disappeared behind the door. And something told her that this was not the last time she would find him sitting on her sofa drinking her whiskey.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

And M was right. The story repeated, after Bond's next destructive mission, this time in New Zealand. After that, she naturally reported to the minister, who began to attack her, as soon as she crossed the threshold of his office. Sometimes she caught herself thinking that she sees the minister more often than she could see her own father, it amused her to some extent and even made her smile.   
When she came back home, she found Bond again sitting on her couch, in the living room.   
\- I have no words. Sometimes I think that you just ignore everything that I'm telling you. Ii seems to me that I have made it clear last time that I do not want to see you at my house, 007, said M irritably.  
\- I remember that you said something about dinner, so please ... He got up from the couch and gestured to the kitchen. She stood and could not move, not knowing how to react, or shout at him and drive him out, or accept his invitation.  
Oddly enough, but she chose the second variant.

When she entered the kitchen, M saw a served table, for two people. Bond went to the table and pushed back the chair for her. She silently sat down, and in the meantime he began to lay out salad and steak on the plates. He opened a bottle of wine and filled both glasses standing on the table, then sat opposite her. All this time, she remained silent and just watched him. 

\- I am impressed by the level of your impudence, 007. Firstly, you break into my apartment, drink my whiskey. Then you ignore my statements that you should not come here anymore, so now you are also in charge of my kitchen. Next time will I find you in my bedroom?  
He smiled cheekily.  
\- I just fulfilled your request, M, you said that I should prepare dinner, since I hung around here waiting for you. And as for the bedroom ... the next point of my plan was massage, but if you prefer to skip this point and go to the main one, I just for it - a seductive smirk appeared on his face.  
\- So the plan still exists. And it's called "seduce your boss," as I understand it. Relax, 007, I'm afraid this time, you will fail. I'm not one of those girls who are ready to sell their country for the night with you, I have already told you about it. Your charm does not work for me.  
\- You broke my heart, my queen. He put his hand to the heart theatrically.  
\- The wicked queen of numbers you meant to say, Bond, laughed M. I know about this nickname which Tanner gave to me.  
\- And you did not kill him for that?  
\- No, I liked it.  
\- I'm not trying to seduce you, M. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. - It's true. I'm trying to make you feel good.  
\- Your reputation, Bond, does not allow me to believe you. She said as she started eating. - Is it tasty ... did you prepare it by yourself?  
\- I ordered it in the restaurant, and only warmed it up ... several times, he said judgingly.  
\- It seemed to me that now I heard a reproach in my address, due to the fact that I came back home late?  
\- It seemed to you, he answered.  
\- I could have come earlier if I had not listened to the Minister's fiery speech for several hours that one of my agents could not control himself and not blast everything around him when he was on assignment.  
\- I do not even know whom are you talking about, ma'am, he smiled.  
\- Yeah. Do you know what he said to me? I quote "Hold your Bond".  
\- Oh ... and how do you plan to do this, M. - he whispered temptingly.  
\- Maybe I should shack you with handcuffs, somewhere in the basement and torture, until you get right - she went into a whisper.  
\- I think I might like that."  
\- I thought about the same thing. Maybe you'll surprise me, Bond, at least once, and come back, without destroying anything, with all the equipment that you were given out for the task? That would be a really pleasant surprise.  
He leaned over to her across the table.  
\- I will do everything possible.  
The intensity of his gaze made her feel uncomfortable. She just looked down at the plate and continued to eat in silence. He did not try to start the conversation any more, and they ate their supper in silence. Bond stood up, started to collect plates, but M, stopped him.   
-No, Bond, I'll do it myself."  
\- It's not difficult for me, he said, trying to reach the sink.  
\- You shouldn’t do it, I'll wash the dishes myself. It's late, I think it's time for you to leave. Thank you for dinner and company, 007.  
He left the plates.  
\- Not at all, good night, M. Close the door, please.

He nodded to her and left the room, after a few moments she heard the front door close.  
It was a long, sleepless night. Her thoughts wandered around Bond. Something changed, after Skyfall. But what, she could not understand. His visits to her apartment confused M. What did he want? Bond's reputation, as a ladies' man, was ahead of him. In the corridors of MI6 there were a lot of stories about him. Of course M was not blind, she, as probably all the women in MI6 considered him as an attractive man. But she, unlike everyone else, avoided any thoughts or fantasies about him. And even if we assume the option that Bond wanted to seduce her and drag her to bed, which, to be honest, was very tempting. She could not afford this, to sleep with her agent. 

It was too difficult to be a woman in this male world. Politicians and intelligence service chiefs of other countries did not take her seriously, not only because she was a woman, but also because of her age. At 26. Who at this age could have such a position? The head of MI6. M, of course, knew that they were thinking of looking at her. She slept with someone who helped her so high up. That's what they thought. But it was not so. She achieved everything herself, put too much efforts to risk everyone for the night with her agent. Even with someone like Bond. 

Although, whom she deceives, she liked him. Mallory was right, she was not indifferent to him. And she liked these nightly visits to her apartment. In a sense, she ceased to feel lonely, even for a while. 

Loneliness was the thing that accompanied her, from the beginning of her work in MI6. Nobody, except Mycroft's brother, knew on what position and where she worked. Even her parents. It was a security issue. They could be used against M and MI6, it was too high price. While they do not know anything, they are safe.

Feelings were a weakness that led to a loss. She could not afford to lose. She was playing too dangerous game, and could not let her heart control her. Meetings with Bond had to stop, it's too dangerous for her, for her heart. She was too close to fall in love with him, and maybe it was too late... 

With such anxious thoughts, she fell asleep, almost in the morning.


End file.
